


Lost in Thought

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia is lost in thought over her feelings towards the Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I Tried a 1st person narrative to shake things up. its way easier to do a 3rd person view though.

_What is **wrong** with you girl?_

I keep saying to myself as I can’t help but stare at him.  
I find myself doing it _way more_ then I should, but I do. His Golden hair reflecting the light of the sun, his light amber eyes catching the light, illuminating them even more. Why? **Why** am I so focused on him? Why does the sight of him make me act like a giddy teenager? Why is a former Templar making me act this way?  
  
Sure I was a Templar too, and not to mention I was such an ass to him back at Haven.

Leaving Haven was rough ill admit. It’s been about a month now, but the events are still fresh in my mind.

The clear show of fear we all had. When I told him I would sacrifice myself to try to save these people, the Commander looked like he wanted to cry. Cullen has been nothing but nice to me, even ignoring my distrust of the Templars. I’ve gotten better being around them again, I have to, I’m the Inquisitor.  
But that’s not why I started being nicer.

Cullen was nice to me first when we arrived at Skyhold, why that was only the Maker knows.  
But- _I liked it._

My mind drifts back to him, the Commander is down there training with his troops, _our_ troops.  
  
“Strapping isn’t he?”  
I jump almost out of my skin, turning my head to find Dorian behind me with a big grin plastered across that smug face of his.  
“I might just go for our lovely Commander myself, if he wasn’t so focused on you all the time” Dorian Continued.  
  
_Focused on me?_  
What in Andraste was Dorian talking about?

“What do you mean?” I asked with curiosity dripping from my lips. Not that I meant to of course.  
Chuckling Dorian added, “I don’t know what’s more hysterical, his obvious affection towards you, or your blind ignorance to it.”  
I give him the look I used to give to my older brother, the most annoyed look in the history of annoyed looks.  
“Have you not flirted with him? Don’t you notice his flirts back?”  
  
Dorian wasn’t wrong, I was flirting with Cullen _,_ but I was flirting with everyone as a joke. Everyone either ignored it or brushed it off, but Cullen, _Cullen didn’t_. He would make tiny gestures back, raising an eye brow or Smirking as he returned the flirts.

 I didn’t mind it of course, but maybe Dorian is right… maybe there is something more. Of course I’m not going to tell him that, it would just feed his ego. Something I also didn’t mind from my friend.

“I just like watching the troops” I finally said after what seemed like an eternity.  
“Really? Cause you only watch them when our lovely Commander is training them.” Dorian retorted, trying to sound smart. Something he did a lot.  
“No I- well, I mean- uh…” great now I’m stuttering. Nice going Amelia, way to prove Dorian right.

**Again**

Chuckling, Dorian pats my shoulder and finally leaves me be. Once again I’m alone on the Battlements. I turn my head from Dorian’s direction back to the Commander, only to see him turn his head away.

_Was he… looking this way? Was he looking at **me**?  
 _

I turn my head away from him, moving only my eyes to see him, and there, there he was. He turned his head back to look up this way. I couldn’t see much, too far away. But I could tell he was grinning. Perhaps Dorian was right. Maybe there is something behind the playful flirts. Turning my head back to him, I wave like a moron, but he waves back. When he does, butterflies fill my gut as our gazes turn away from each other.

 

_Oh Andraste, **please** let Dorian be right._


End file.
